hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 19th, 2032 Tornado Outbreak
The November 19th, 2032 Tornado Outbreak was a 7 hour long severe weather event that affected north-central US and south-central Canada. Along with many tornadoes, large hail, up to grapefruit size, fell down, along with torrential rain, and high winds. 2 derechoes also occurred. The outbreak was also very deadly and costly. This tornado outbreak was produced the first F5/EF5 tornado in the month of November. Multivortex Tornado - 1.jpg|A multiple - vortex tornado in Montana. Tuscaloosa Tornado 2.jpg|The Wiliston EF5 outside of downtown Wiliston. Tornado - 58.jpg|The Plentywood/Dagmar/Bonetrail/Williston EF4 hitting the Plentywood Schools in Plentywood, Montana. Springfield, MA Tornado 2011, June 1.jpg|An EF2 in Avonlea, Saskatchewan. Mira, Italy tornado 2015.png|An EF1 in north-eastern Montana. Tornado Damage (11).jpg|A leveled shopping center in Wiliston. Evansville Tornado, Nov 6, 2005.jpg|Damage in Bonetrail, North Dakota after the first EF4 of the outbreak struck. Harrisburg Tornado 29 072710 Fast Stop at Farm Service.jpg|Severe tornado damage in North Dakota. LakeRoosevelt Tornado Damage 1969 August cabins.jpg|Tornado damage near a lake in North Dakota. Huntsville tornado damage 01.jpg|EF3 tornado damage near Ogema, Saskatchewen. Mena tornado damage.jpg|Tornado damage in Montana. Birmingham 2005 tornado damage.jpg|EF2 tornado damage in North Dakota. October 6, 2010 Bellemont, Arizona tornado damage.jpg|Tornado damage in Montana. Hail (7).jpg|Hail that fell in Saskatchewan. Hail (19).jpg|A large hail stone that fell in North Dakota. F0 tornado damage example.jpg|Damage caused by a downburst in Saskatchewan. Derecho.png|The derecho over North Dakota. Derecho damage 1.jpg|Damage from the derecho near Bismarck Derecho damage 2.jpg|Trees flattened by the derecho in the Devils Lake area. Derecho damage 3.jpg|Telephone poles flattened by 105 mph winds in Jamestown, ND Montana tornado watch.jpg|Tornado watches in effect for North Dakota and Montana on November 19th. Flood damage 1.jpg|Flood damage in Sidney, Montana. Flood damage 2.jpg|A house buried in mud after it was damaged by a flash flood in Fort Peck, Montana. Flood damage 3.jpg|A washed away road in North Dakota. Flood damage 4.jpg|A flooded gas station in Saskatchewan. Synopsis November 19 Early in the morning around 6:00 AM (central time), a band of thunderstorms formed west of Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Environment Canada issued thunderstorm warnings and watches as well as tornado watches for central and southern Saskatchewan. At around 7:30, the storms exploded, and became severe. Baseball size hail fell in a wide area from Davidson, Saskatchewan to Regina, Saskatchewan. A downburst caused severe tree damage in downtown Regina. At 8:19, the first tornado touched down near Moose Jaw, causing only minor damage. A few other tornadoes touched down in southern Saskatchewan, including an EF3 that killed 3 people. The storms reached northern Montana at around 9:00 AM, and the NWS issued a widespread severe thunderstorm watch from Montana to South Dakota. Tornadoes began touching down at around 9:45 AM, and at 10:17, the first violent tornado of the outbreak touched down. For almost 2 hours, it caused severe EF4 damage, and finally dissipated near Wiliston, North Dakota at 11:59 AM. The storms peak near Wiliston, North Dakota at around 12:40, where an EF5 tornado destroyed 95% Wiliston, North Dakota. The storms then rapidly weakened, and became meek rainstorms at around 2:00 PM. Another supercell formed at 11PM, and caused a small hailstorm, but dissipated at 11:30PM. In total the 19th was the 2nd most active day. Widespread hail, high winds, and tornadoes were recorded. Microbursts and downbursts were also reported. Tornadoes Notable Tornadoes Plentywood/Dagmar/Bonetrail/Williston Tornado Williston/Waterford City Tornado Derecho At 9:04 AM, a large storm complex formed over western Montana, causing heavy rain and 65 mph straight line winds. It strengthened, becoming a derecho by 9:30 AM. Straight line winds were buffed to about 100 mph, and thick sheets of rain began falling. The winds were so strong that the Tobbacco Gardens Resort and Marina along the Missouri River recorded a 4 foot storm surge that traveled almost 1 thousand feet inland and flooded the marina and almost 50 houses. As the storm moved east, very strong winds damaged houses, flipped mobile homes, downed trees and power lines, and even blew down advertisement signs on the sides of roads. The derecho finally dissipated at around 10:30 AM. 17 people were killed and $1.4 billion in damages occurred. Flood Early on November 18th, heavy rain began affecting parts of central Montana. Only moderate showers within thunderstorms were recorded. On November 19th, the storms mixed with the severe thunderstorms moving towards Montana and North Dakota. The storms began producing heavy rainfall in southern Saskatchewan and western Montana. A record 12 hr rainfall total for Montana was set near Medicine Lake, where in just 12 hours 36.12 inches was recorded, causing major flooding. Fort Peck in Montana was washed away by a flash flood that occurred along Montana's section of the Missouri River. The worst flooding occurred on a 12 mile wide peninsula in North Dakota surrounded by the Van Hook Arm Lake to the east and the Missouri River to the south and west. The peninsula was 95% submerged. The towns of Four Bears Village, Sanish, and New Town were engulfed with 10 - 20 ft of water. "It was the worst flooding in the region in 30 years", Montana's governor claims. Along with floods, flash floods left behind thick mud, with 15 ft of the brown goop in some places. A few days later, a blizzard left behind 4 feet of snow in the ravaged western North Dakota, and the water that still lingered over Sanish, New Town, and Four Bears Village froze over, making it impossible for anyone still trapped to survive as well as postponing rescue operations along the Missouri River. $1.7 billion in damages occurred, and 35 people were reported dead. Notable hailstorms November 19th (Regina/Chamberlain, SK) At 7:45, a supercell began producing 3.5 inch in diameter sized hail across southern Saskatchewan. The hardest hit towns were Chamberlain and Aleysbury. In Aleysbury, 75% of the Corn Crops were flattened. Cars were severely damaged, with many having deants on the roofs and broken windows. Houses also suffered minor roof damage and large branches were broken off trees. 3 people were injured. Damage amounts totaled at $350 million (2016 USD). It was noted as one of the worst hailstorms in Canadian history. November 19th (Plentywood, MT) At around 10:15 AM, the Plentywood EF4 touched down. When the tornado struck Plentywood, a hailstorm producing hail up to 4.25 inch in diameter hailstones followed only seconds behind the tornado. Untouched neighborhoods were battered by the hail. The Sheridan Hospital, which already sustained a major blow from the EF4 tornado saw grapefruit sized hail. Corn and other fruit fields south of Plentywood were extremely damaged by the hail, with 85% of Sheridan County's corn supply being destroyed. Damage amounted to $550 million in damages (2016 November 19th (Wiliston, ND) At 12:00 PM, a severe hailstorm buffeted the southern outskirts of Wiliston. Baseball to softball sized hail damaged almost all of what was left of Wiliston. Farms along the Missouri River suffered major siding and Roof damage. Tractors were badly damaged and tree branches were broken. Just like the Plentywood storm, many corn and grape crops were severely damaged. Some of the larger stones also caused dents in outdoor tiling, and one house reported a hole in the roof. Damages amounted $100 million in damages (2016 USD). One person who's house was destroyed by the EF5 tornado died 3 days later from his injuries. Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:EF4 Category:EF5? Category:EF1 Category:EF0 Category:EF2 Category:EF3 Category:Tornado Outbreaks Category:Deadly tornadoes Category:Costly tornadoes